


His Fate Will be the Same as Ours

by jedipati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Sith Shenanigans, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: Darth Sidious can't stop thinking about Anakin's words about Kenobi when he tried to get the boy to abandon his Jedi Master.  What did Anakin mean?





	His Fate Will be the Same as Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a week ago, I reblogged a post on tumblr, talking about how Obi-Wan, Palpatine, and Vader all died on the Death Star(s), and how it was directly due to Vader/Anakin’s actions. And then I got to thinking. Which is always dangerous, for me. I didn’t have time to write it, but I now do have some time. This is what came of it.

“His fate will be the same as ours.” 

Darth Sidious could not stop thinking about that simple phrase. It had been hours since Anakin and Kenobi “rescued” him and they’d landed on Coruscant. And yet, Anakin’s simple words when he refused to leave Kenobi wouldn’t stop running through his head.

He’d gotten almost everything else he’d wanted- Lord Tyranus was dead, Anakin was well on his way to a Fall, and though Kenobi was still alive, he had no idea.

And yet… Anakin’s words were true. Darth Sidious knew it. Somehow. He frowned and took a deep breath. He needed to meditate. He checked to make sure the Jedi couldn’t feel him and settled down.

Why had Anakin’s simple little statement resonated with the Force? Anakin hadn’t noticed, but Sidious had. He focused on that and on the Dark Side. 

For a long, long moment, there was nothing. Then, Sidious saw a hanger, with a group of people running towards a thoroughly disreputable ship. The younger man- blond, blue eyes, rough farmers clothes- stopped and stared at something. Sidious “looked”, and saw an old man fighting a… being in some sort of mechanical suit. The old man looked back at the boy and his small smile told Sidious who it was. Kenobi. 

Kenobi lifted his lightsaber in a salute, and the being killed Kenobi.

The vision faded.

Sidious saw a man with deformed features- he knew it was himself- attacking another with Force Lightning. For a moment, he couldn’t see who he was attacking, but then his vision-self paused and Sidious recognized the boy. It was the boy in the last vision, older, hair a few shades darker, in black.

His vision self continued his attack. And then the mechanical being from before picked him up and threw him down some sort of shaft.

The vision faded.

Sidious saw the mechanical man who had killed both Kenobi and himself laying on a boarding ramp to an unfamiliar ship. The boy from before, still in black, was there. In fact, from the subtle signs of pain Sidious knew well, it was only a short time after the last vision. The boy slowly removed the other man’s helmet.

Sidious eyed the scars covering the man’s pale face before he recognized the eyes. He knew those eyes. And then he picked out familiar features, even covered in scars. That was Anakin!

Even as he realized it, Anakin closed his eyes and died.

Sidious blinked, and he knew this was the truth. All of them would die, because of Anakin. _Is this the only possibility?_ He asked the Dark Side.

_**No.** _

He saw a virtual kaleidoscope of alternatives. 

Sidious stood on the banks of a lava river. In front of him were three forms- himself, Anakin, and Kenobi. Anakin and Kenobi were dead- lightsaber wounds and burns, and nothing could be done for them. His future self was kneeling next to Anakin, obviously checking him. A second later, the lava burst up and out and covered his future self.

No.

That could not happen. He focused again. He watched as he and the two younger men stood by that lava river again, but this time, the younger men were alive, though surrounded by dead Jedi. His own future self was still deformed, but the other two followed him into a shuttle. The current Sidious could see Anakin’s yellow eyes and the hard cast of Kenobi’s features.

Sidious liked that future far better. But the Dark Side dragged him on.

His future self died on Anakin’s blade after he cut down Kenobi, but in his dying moments, he snapped Anakin’s neck. Their bodies lay at the bottom of the Senate dome until they were found.

He sat on a throne, Anakin and Kenobi at his right and left hands.

The three of them faced off against some ancient Sith monster, fighting together to survive. Sidious didn’t know what to make of that one, because it appeared that both the younger men were still Jedi.

Future after future paraded before his eyes. In some, they all died. In others, both Anakin and Kenobi turned. And in still others, Sidious couldn’t figure out what is going on, except that, like Anakin said, their fates were the same.

Finally, Sidious opened his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the Dark Side to fade away.

So. Anakin had been telling to the truth. Whatever happened Kenobi would share his fate.

Sidious scowled. Kenobi had done so much to unwittingly delay Sidious’ revenge. He was the one single Jedi who stood any chance, however slight, of stopping the Sith. He was the only Jedi that Anakin trusted. And he seemed so strong in the light, even as Sidious knew that had to be false, since he could turn in the future.

He would have to adjust his plans, to ensure that the best of the options happened. Kenobi would have to turn, and then Sidious would rule with Anakin and Kenobi at his side. 

Sidious sighed. That was going to be annoying. It wouldn’t be impossible, his visions proved it, but Kenobi was far more stable than Anakin.

Still, the Dark always won. He would triumph, and Kenobi would join the Sith.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the ficlet. I’m not planning a sequel, but I don’t think things go well for… anyone. (I think this might be one of the “everyone dies” universes, but I could be wrong. I rather hope I’m wrong.) But it’s certainly an interesting idea- Sidious realizing that he would ultimately, lose, if he continued as he had been.
> 
> Many, many thanks to anvil527up on tumblr for the beta.


End file.
